Digital photography has greatly increased the number of pictures that people (i.e., users) take. Users also enjoy the digital platform so that they can download (and/or upload) their pictures to a social media site to share with other people. Having a description (e.g., a caption) of the pictures enhances the viewing experience for the people with whom the pictures are shared. However, manually creating the captions is so time consuming that users rarely take the time to do it. Thus, the people who view the shared pictures often have a less than satisfying viewing experience.